1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for supporting and transporting of heavy loads, especially metallic profiled-bars and the like which have at least a U-shaped bearing block. The bearing block has a foundation and two side parts, each having a suspension, attachment or mounting bracket means provided thereon. Supporting arms provided on a traverse engage in these attachment, suspension or bracket means. For that, the attachment, suspension or bracket means of the bearing block are constructed as closed support rings, hooks or eyelets with two legs or arms inclined roof-shaped. The one of these legs or arms additionally in a plane transverse to the longitudinal direction of the foundation has such an offset relative to the other leg or arm, that a suspension free space is formed for a positively-guided engagement of the supporting arm.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With a known device or apparatus of this type according to German Patent No. 27 38 332, it is disadvantageous that the supporting arms of the traverse strike against the top edge of the suspension hooks during hanging or suspending in the hook suspensions of the bearing blocks which are bent in a horn-like or horny manner. This is caused thereby that the supporting arms of the traverse impinge or strike upon the upper free-lying or exposed narrow edge of the plate-shape suspension hooks during the suspension procedure and notching or nick damages are caused on this narrow edge because of the great weight of the traverse. The notch or nick damages preclude a low-friction sliding of the traverse hanging or suspended on a lifting cable of a hoisting unit, so that thereby an undesired automatic shuting-off of the hoisting unit can occur. A further disadvantage exists therein that the traverse with the four arms shifts so far laterally during the introductory procedure during the movement downwardly so that a correspondingly adequate or sufficient space respectively safety spacing must be provided for this lateral deflection. The lateral deflection is necessary so that the supporting arms of the traverse can come past along the horny hook suspensions or bracket means, until they finally have reached a depth or low position in which they are located in the opening region of the hook. Thereafter, the traverse is pulled-up or raised via the hoisting unit so that the supporting arms come into the horny suspension hooks.
As a consequence of the inwardly bent construction of the suspension plates of the hooks there is necessary a sufficient lateral safety spacing on both sides of the traverse, whereby a loss as to usable space results during the employment of the known bearing blocks in halls or similarly limited spaces or chambers. Additionally the known embodiment has the disadvantage that the hook-shaped suspension plates are complex and costly to produce and consequently expensive, since the suspension plates are welded between additionally provided corner pillars of the supporting block.
An object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for supporting and transporting of heavy loads in accordance with the foregoing features and further improved thereby that a simple and cost-advantageous production is attained with the fewest possible parts and that also during careless manner of operation of the crane operator that the mounting or introductory procedure of the supporting arms can be completed without damaging of the actual suspension parts in such a manner being carried out automatically as positively guided with great security and certainty in order that in the event of a non-hung or suspended supporting arm end also the remaining supporting arm ends cannot occupy the hung-in or suspension position.
This object is fulfilled by having the hanging-up or suspension of the bearing block constructed as a closed ring or supporting eyelet with two arms or legs inclined in a roof-shape and of which legs or arms, the one leg or arm in a plane transverse to the longitudinal direction of the foundation is offset or displaced laterally for formation of a suspension free space for the supporting arm with respect to the other arm or leg.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will appear more clearly from the following specification in connection with the accompanying drawings.